The invention pertains to systems for the management and routing of optical fiber cables.
In the telecommunications industry, the use of optical fibers for signal transmission is accelerating. With the increased utilization of optical fiber systems, optical fiber cable management requires industry attention.
One area where optical fiber management is necessary is the routing of optical fibers from one piece of optical fiber equipment to another. For example, in a telecommunications facility, optical fiber cables may be routed between fiber distribution equipment and optical line terminating equipment. In buildings and other structures which carry such equipment, the cable routing can take place in concealed ceiling areas or in any other manner to route cables from one location to another.
When routing optical fibers, it is desirable that any routing system will be readily modifiable and adaptable to changes in equipment needs. Accordingly a routing system is not practical which would require a high capital outlay and which could not be readily adapted to changes in a customer""s needs. Namely, if routing paths, once established, are forever fixed, the system cannot adapt. Also, and perhaps most important, any routing system must protect optical fibers from damage. In the use of optical fibers, it is recognized that the fibers should not bend beyond a minimum radius of curvature. For example, it is commonly recognized that optical fibers should not be bent in a radius of less than 1.5 inches.
Current cable management systems typically comprise cable troughs having a base and sidewalls. Where the trough turns or bends, the cables tend to bunch adjacent a sidewall of the system. When this occurs, the cables may ride up along the sidewall and eventually may be pulled over the sidewall and escape the cable trough. Therefore, there exists a need for devices and methods to prevent cables from bunching and riding up along the system sidewalls and escaping the cable management system.
According to preferred embodiments of the present invention, a cable guiding fin is disclosed for managing optical fiber cables inside a cable management system. The cable guide fin includes a base and an upstanding wall. The base includes a generally planar bottom surface and supports the upstanding wall. The upstanding wall includes a convex surface. The bottom surface of the base may be received on a planar top surface of a cable management pathway.
In one preferred embodiment, the upstanding wall of the cable guide fin is at an angle relative to the bottom surface of the base.
In another preferred embodiment the base includes an adhesive on its bottom surface for securing the fin to the cable management pathway.
In an alternative embodiment the base defines fastener holes to allow fasteners to secure the fin to the cable management pathway.
In a further preferred embodiment, the upstanding wall includes a flange along a top edge of the upstanding wall.
In yet another preferred embodiment the upstanding wall defines a plurality of cable tie-down apertures for securing cables to the fin.